


she looked right through me and i turned to stone

by pocketsofposies



Series: dares and pizza [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsofposies/pseuds/pocketsofposies
Summary: Trini and Zack are hanging out. They decided that a simple game of dares would be fun. Trini is dared to get the pizza delivery-person's number. What if they get a soggy, creepy old man? Or a fuckboy? Or someonehot?





	she looked right through me and i turned to stone

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did write this at 12 am bc i write everything at that time

"No!" The short girl protests. Zack is already on the phone.

"Too late, I'm calling," He laughs at Trini's attempts of stopping him.

"I'm not doing it," Trini stops and goes back to the couch. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal, too,"

"You suggested we play! You can't back out. Besides, the dare is like, middle-school level." Zack points out and dials the number. Trini doesn't mind him as he states their orders, she's too focused on what she'll have to do.

"Order placed, delivery-person on their way soon. Dare is a go," Zack has a horrible smile on his face that Trini just _wants_ to rip off with a butter knife.

The two of them wait while tackling other dares. Zack also suggests how Trini can ask for their number.

"Just dive in there," he says, "go for, _'hey, thanks for the pizza, how 'bout some digits?_ ' Never fails. Not once."

"Oh, God, you're terrible," Trini groans right before they hear a doorbell.

Zack's face lights up and it disgusts her. He pushes her off the couch, and she goes stumbling to the door.

"Thanks, um... my friend made a stupid dare and I need your number. Give me a fake one if you have to," She rehearses what she's had on her mind over and over again until she's in front of the barrier between her and the target. She takes a few more deep breaths, places her hand on the knob, then turns it.

Her eyes meet brown ones. Short hair under a cap. Someone slightly taller than her- but then again, who isn't taller than her? She really didn't expect someone attractive and hot, her mind goes blank, her heart starts pounding and fuck she doesn't know what to-

"Um... delivery?" The girl in front of her tilts her head to the side. "Zack Taylor?"

"Friend," Trini chokes out and her thought process is gone.

"Excuse me?" The girl asks, unsure. Trini swears that she can see a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..." She takes the boxes and another shaky breath. "So, um... thank you. Thanks, can I, uh... g-get... I mean, I..." One last breath. She starts rambling. "Listen, you're a teenage girl and you have friends and- I need your number, b-but like, you don't have to, at least give a fake number or something,"

The girl grins at her and the grin is _huge_. "I'm sorry ma'am," She chuckles. "You're gonna have to pay first."

Trini stares at her for ten seconds before she realizes what that meant. Her eyes go wide, she reaches for her pocket to get the money and she immediately hands it over. In return, she is given a few tissues. And a wink.

She returns to her friend with two boxes of pizza.

"Took you long enough," Zack grabs a box and starts munching. "I saw her smiling and your hands doing weird gestures. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Trini admits. She sits down and stares at the tissues handed to her. One was crumpled and a little warm and... damp? She opens it to reveal consecutive numbers, with '♡K' at the bottom. "Oh. Shit,"

Zack just hollers after taking a look. "Oh shit! You got game! Text her now!"

"Shut up, I hate you," She hides it in her pocket and grabs a slice of pizza.

"If you end up getting married to her and adopting five beautiful children, don't forget to thank me,"

"Eat your damn food and get ready because I'm daring you to jump off the damn window and fly,"

\--

"Scott,"

"Hart,"

She can hear smooching from the other line. "Stop making out with Billy for a minute because if they found out about this I might lose my job but that's okay because you owe me 20 bucks,"

...

"Oh shit,"

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'll add another chapter or something,, i wouldnt know what to write but i'll try if i get enough inspiration :)
> 
> **edit: i've written in kimberly's perspective since the ending isn't clear, so check that out!!


End file.
